


Dictionary Fun

by BreeZ_Claire



Series: Wevid Stories [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeZ_Claire/pseuds/BreeZ_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Mr. Andrews is a butt, Wes has fun with the letter A, and David is David (so hear him roar).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dictionary Fun

The Dalton student came bursting into the senior commons, backpack slung over his shoulder, blazer unbuttoned, tie pulled loose and askew – strictly against protocol!—and Wes was positive that if David had longer hair, it would be sticking up like an angry porcupine.

As he closed in on Wes, who was sitting with Thad, Jeff, and Nick at a small circular table near a large window, his glare seemed to increase tenfold, thus making the three latter occupants scurry from their chairs and dash out of the room in haste. The Asian just leaned his elbow on the table, propping his chin on his hand and gazed at David as the boy kicked down a chair, flung back another, and finally decided to sit in the last one at the table other than the one his friend was sitting at.

"Why are you being so acrimonious?" Wes asked boredly.

"What the hell are you talking about? Have you been throwing back brownies again?" The boy looked at him in puzzlement, anger not quite forgotten but instead turning into annoyance. He took a moment to gaze wildly around the room, spitting out, "Where the hell is that Max hiding this time, huh, looking for another broken nose you bastard?" He shouted the last bit, scaring the last few students out of the commons and making Trent turn right around from where he was entering. Wes arched a brow.

"Now don't go throwing in anacolutha. I asked you a question; answer it."

David narrowed his fiery gaze at his friend. "Do you even know what those words mean?"

"Acrimonious: bitter, angry, and or hostile. Anacoluthon, or anacolutha for plural: an abrupt change within a sentence to a second construction inconsistent with the first." The boy nodded sagely and David snorted.

"Show off." He muttered.

"David, what's wrong?" Wes patted his friend on the shoulder. David huffed and gave in.

"Mr. Andrews is a butt."

"Another history pop quiz I assume?" Mr. Andrews had been the history teacher at Dalton Academy for many decades and while his passion for the subject ran deep, it sometimes ran deep bruises into student's GPAs with his love of surprise tests and pop quizzes and David, who excelled in almost all things he pursued, was no exception.

David ran a hand down his face and Wes noted that he looked absolutely beat. Finals were coming up and with all his time spent studying law –David's worst subject—Wes knew how stressed his friend was considering they shared a room and David rarely came back before midnight. Wes himself felt the pressure of exams coming up but fortunately for him, he had an eidetic memory which made his business courses a breeze. He praised his genes every night before he went to bed, grateful that he'd be able to take this gift to college or university.

Even looking down at the multitude of study notes and formula sheets piled around him, Wes knew that he was more accustomed to internal panic and thus, didn't show his nervousness on his sleeve like David did. He thought it was better that way though; David needed someone by his side as an anchor so he wouldn't end up like a volcano on the verge of erupting in panic; so he'd know that everything was going to be okay; so he'd know to breathe.

Like now.

With a sip of his coffee, Wes moved to rest his hand on his friend's arm with a smile.

"You're going to be fine David, trust me. You've always pulled through and this year is no exception."

"But what if this year is different?" He looked up, panic clear in his deep brown eyes, and Wes' heart hurt at the sight. "It's our last year Wes. Our last year in Dalton! All the schools are looking for the best of the best and if I don't get into a good school…" He took a few breaths before continuing. "I'm not like you, Wes; I don't have a list of schools begging me to choose them, offering countless scholarships and en suite dorm rooms as bribes for you to pick them. I'm the first of my family to be accepted into Dalton, such a prestigious private school and the first to begin a legacy. I need to get into a good university Wes. I need this."

He voice shook and Wes knew he was on the verge of having yet another nervous breakdown. But still, he couldn't help but smile. When the two of them first met as roommates four years ago, it was so new and different and strange. They collided like two natural disasters brought together in one small space; Wes was the young son of politician, groomed in a life equal royalty, while David came from a middle-class family, earning his way through school by taking two jobs at the local coffee shop while still managing a fun and active social life. Who knew such opposites could thrive so well together?

He pushed his books to the side and stood up, leaning over the table and grabbing his friend on either side of his face.

"So what are you going to do about this?" He spoke seriously, seeping in that small drop of threat he always did to challenge David, to provoke him. The brown boy stared back, panic dissolving and slowing being replaced by pure determination.

"I'm going to do this and I'm not going to give up."

"Exactly!"

"By the time I'm done with that history exam that Mr. Andrews is going to wish he never met me. I'm going to annihilate that thing!"

"Poor choice of words but alright!"

With the two of them pumped up and now off their chairs, Wes held up a fist to his friend who bumped it enthusiastically. "You can do this."

"I can do this!"

"And why is that?"

"Because I. Am. David!"

"…a little anticlimactic but still good…" David ignored him, standing up on his chair and then on the table to throw up his arms.

"HEAR ME ROAR!"

"…well done…" Wes backed away, hands on his hips, with an amused smile on his face. _It would seem as though my work here is done._

There was a sudden pause in the air as David took in what he was doing, having been obviously lost in his friend's motivational speech and taking it perhaps a little too far. He hopped down from the table and sunk into his chair sheepishly, raking a hand through his almost nonexistent hair. "Umm…Tutor me?" he asked in a small voice.

Wes beamed and bowed low in a flourish of grace that matched any butler his family had. "It would be my honour to assuage your journey through history."

"Wes."

"What, does my aplomb intimidate you?"

"Wes…"

"Oh please, if you have any antilogies, speak up now." Wes teased.

"Damnit Wes!"

"Okay okay," he held up his hands in surrender. "Now where shall we start?"

David glanced down, small dots of red appearing on his cheeks and Wes sighed.

"Alright then... The American revolution sound familiar to you?"


End file.
